SwanThief: The Story of Emma Swan and Neal Cassady: Together and Apart
by swanfireoncer
Summary: A/U: Neal has just left Emma, but feeling like crap for doing so. Will they ever be together again?
1. Pre-101 Part 1

Once Upon a Time

SwanThief: The Tale of Emma Swan and Neal Cassidy; Together and Apart

Post-eps from season 1 and season 2

A/U: What were Emma and Neal thinking? How did Emma feel being abandoned? How did Neal feel abandoning the one woman he loved?

Pre-Pilot:

11 months. That's what Emma Swan "received" for the suggestion to take the wrap for Neal.

_*Flashback *  
_

"_You want to steal the watches to help me get away with stealing the watches?" Neal Cassady asked his girlfriend. _

"_That's exactly what I wanna do." Emma responded, reassuring Neal that she wanted to be with him._

"_I love you." She said sweetly and with that he responded, "I love you too." _

_*End of flashback *_

"Damn him," she thought. "I loved him! And how does he thank me? By letting me take the wrap for something he did!"

The anger and mystification as to why Neal would leave her and turn her in made absolutely no sense to her.

They loved each other. So why did Neal leave her? It was a mystery. One of which; someday, she hoped would be answered.

August knew that Neal loved Emma but because of circumstances bigger than him, Emma or Neal, he had to convince Neal to leave her somehow. He had Neal leave Emma to steer her in the right direction, so she could do what was required of her when she turned 28.

August had strayed away from Emma. He screwed up royally. He wondered how his father would feel about his son after he had found out that he did not fulfill his promise, but more on that later.

The pink plus sign on the pregnancy test made Emma nervous. But because she did not have the most conventional upbringing, Emma was scared.

Scared because she didn't know the first thing about being a mom, considering she never had one or a family that most little girls or boys dreamed about.

Neal instantly regretted leaving Emma. But what were his options: Let her go and hope that someday they could be together or screw up the one thing she needed to. It was a terrible dilemma, but he knew that in the end, maybe they could reunite and be a family that he is convinced they are supposed to be.

**To be continued…**

**Read and Review**


	2. Pre-101 Part 2

Chapter 2: 9 months later…

Emma's piercing screams were heard throughout the jail. She did not want to have this child in her current location.

She decided to give the baby its best chance and hopefully someday she would be ready to be a mother to this precious angel that she and Neal had created.

Emma also decided not to find out if she had a boy or a girl. But her instincts told her, while she was pregnant, that she was having a boy.

Neal stayed away from Emma while she was in prison, but admittedly was having a hard time doing it. August had given him very few updates about her.

But when they met up in Vancouver, August told Neal that Emma received 11 months. Neal angrily told August that that time should be his and not Emma's.

*Flashback~

"_If this insanity ends and she's free…"_

"_I'll send you a postcard."_

*End of Flashback~

2 months. 2 months and he still missed her. Did he still love her? Most definitely.

Hell. He had listened to August for goodness sakes. He just hoped that when the time came, Emma would forgive him and they could reunite and be a family.

2 months later…

Emma was finally free from jail. She decided to go Tallahassee to see if she could find Neal.

But no luck. Everyone she talked to did not know a Neal Cassady. Something or someone was making it so she could not find him.

To be continued….

Read/Review


	3. Pre-101 Part 3

Chapter 3: Pre-Pilot Part 3

Author's Note: I do not own any of Once Upon a Time. All characters, ideas and episode storylines are property of ABC/Disney.

Deciding to better herself, Emma became a bail bonds person or in less technical terms: a bounty hunter.

The job was a commissioned job and she was paid based on delivery. It was enough to pay the bills and other monthly or weekly expenses, such as gas for the yellow Volkswagen bug that Neal had so generously left for her when she was finally released from prison, as well as the swan necklace.

20 grand. That's how much Neal had gotten for the remaining watches and he decided to leave the cash and the car keys with the Swan keychain with August to give to Emma.

If Neal had known August's true identity, he probably would not have left the money with him.

He remembered the conversation with August the 2 months after leaving Emma.

_~Flashback~ _

"_Money is not what Emma needs right now." August told Neal. _

"_Just get it and the car to her." Neal replied back._

_~End flashback~_

_Meanwhile… In Storybrooke, Maine_

Henry Mills was not happy. He felt miserable and the only person he could talk to were his teacher, Mary Margaret Blanchard, and his psychiatrist, Dr. Archibald Hopper, known to the townsfolk as Archie.

Along the way, Henry had received a book entitled, "_Once Upon a Time…._

To be continued….

R/R please..


	4. Pilot 101-Part 1

OK… OhMyGoodness, I'm sorry for not updating this more regularly. I had a major case of writer's block and also finishing my last year at College. Hopefully this story will be updated more often.

I do not own OUAT (only in my dreams) All ideas, characters are property of Adam Horowitz, Eddy Kitsis and ABC.

After leaving Tallahassee (a place which she spent a long portion of her life), she made her way to Boston, where she stayed until a special little 10-year-old boy would change her life for the better or the worse. The impact that this boy would have on her had yet to be determined…

Emma Swan was a bailbonds_person_ and a damn good one. She had just finished chasing down and then subsequently turning in her last bail jumper. She had had a hard day and all she wanted to do was go home and relax. It also turned out to be her 28th birthday.

It was like any other birthday in the sense that she was alone. She had bought herself a cupcake and a blue star candle. As she lit the candle, she said to herself:

"_Another banner year,_" and proceeded to close her eyes and made a wish that she would not have to be alone on her 28th birthday.

** Doorbell rings **

"_Umm.. Can I help you?" She asks the stranger that turned out to be a little boy. _

"_Are you Emma Swan?" he asks. _

"_Yeah… Who are you?" _

"_My name's Henry. I'm your son. "_

"_I'm your son." _Those words sent Emma back 10 years. She excuse herself and was brought back to reality when her "son" asked her if she had any juice.

Not believing Henry at first, she let him in on a little secret: that there wasn't a lot she was great at, but she had one "skill."

"_I have one skill. Let's call it a "super power." I can tell when anyone is lying, and you kid, are." _

"_Please. Don't call the cops. Come home with me." Henry begged. _

"_Where's home?" She asked. _

"_Storybrooke Maine." _

"_Storybrooke? That's what you're going with?"_

_He nodded. "mmhhmm.."_

"_Well then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke…."_

**To Be Continued… **

**R/R! **


End file.
